


sky blues

by angelicks



Series: velvet silks [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst like an g s s t, dreamies minus lele try to comfort him, jisung centric i guess, jisung getting heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: you lose yourself trying to hold onto someone who doesn't even care about you or the hyungs trying to tell jisung, stop swimming and crossing oceans just for someone who won't even jump in the waters for you.





	sky blues

_ “so are we deciding that we should cancel our sprinkle glitter party? and push the anon letters day instead?” jeno asked, pushing his glasses back and writing what the other members of the student council had thought. _

 

_ “hmm, i think the anon letters day is much better so yes we should do it,” _

 

_ chenle replied as he smiled and packed his things already. the whole student council agreed as they looked at the wall clock. well, usually chenle would love to elaborate on things and discuss for hours but he was itching for this meeting to be over. _

 

_ “alright then everyone, you are dismissed.” _

 

_ chenle hurriedly slung his bag (read: heavy bag filled with various pens, highlighters and journals filled with notes, folders, perfumes, brushes, phone, power bank, medical kit.) _

 

_ he almost sprinted off to the city's library when a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and back hugged him. _

 

_ “oh! sungie!” _

 

_ chenle exclaimed as he let himself relax in jisung's arms. the younger boy then had buried himself in chenle's nape, placing wet kisses all over which made his boyfriend all tingly. _

 

_ “hng, sungie i'm in a rush.” _

 

_ “what? so that's much more important than me? what am i then? aren't i your priority?” _

 

_ “y-y-you a-are but we're hosting a family dinner with renjun's family, i have to stop by the library and then buy a gift for renjun-ge and then…” _

 

_ chenle had lost count of the things he should do, he put his hands down and slumped back. _

 

_ “come on, i'll drive you to the library. i'll accompany you.” _

 

_ “you have a game sungie!” _

 

_ “yeah tomorrow night, i'm expecting you there. banner and all that,” _

 

_ chenle swallowed hard he was now facing jisung and the younger had his hands on chenle's waist, gripping it tightly. _

 

_ “right baby?” _

 

_ there, god that sent him over the edge. chenle shivered from the nickname and jisung smirked in victory. he knew he was gonna have his way once he called his princess that name. _

 

_ “o-o-okay y-y-yeah, let's go please.” _

 

_ “sure thing princess.” _

 

* * *

 

_**BLUEBERRY BUBBLEGUM,** _

 

was the scent of something that reminded him of his past. he missed him a whole lot, his touch and smile lingered on till the sunset. he sighed sadly as he slumped in the expensive leather seat. 

 

he kept thinking about the possible events that would follow and eventually lead to him regretting, but wasn't he already? jisung grabbed his ice cold coffee and the taste of the blended coffee beans and ice cubes reminded him of what seemed like yesterday. 

 

it was vague memories of secret glances, running throughout the empty hallways, sneaking in dorms and stolen kisses. jisung could only chuckle in pain as he stopped over at a gas station with a variety of fast food chains. 

 

“one cheeseburger with extra bacon and large fries please.” 

 

he said monotonously, tapping his fingers on the counter. he looked around the steamy, packed place playing 90s hiphop music. it was a food chain many people lined up for. he sat alone, phone in hand. 

* * *

 

**_mark :_ **

_ where are you? we didn't see you at tonight’s grad ball??  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ didn't bother to show up sorry, enjoy yourselves tho hyung  _

 

**_mark:_ **

_ don't be sorry sung you're facing something heartbreaking, wanna talk??  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ ‘m gonn eat ttyl hyung take care.  _

 

**_mark:_ **

_ don't disappear on us sung, you'll do fine.  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ maybe idk this time is different.  _

* * *

 

the boy then shut his phone and put it aside once his order arrived. everyone around him were either with their friends, family or special someone. 

 

jisung has none, maybe he does have friends but only a few count as real. he was supposed to show up at the party but he soon realized it was stupid, he didn't like his classmates anyways he didn't wanna spend his time interacting with those doofuses. 

 

there was only one person who can motivate him to do things, 

 

**zhong chenle.**

 

aka the wealthiest teenager, one of the smartest, a social butterfly, almost everyone loved him, a really great boyfriend jisung was super proud to have. but a day came where he just woke up and no longer felt happiness. 

 

it just kicked in, he just drifted into some sad dimension he tried to heal himself but after months of chenle and the gang trying to make him happy, all that they got was a cold shoulder, rough comments directed especially to chenle. 

 

soon he didn't know where he was driving off to, everything was a blur, he didn't understand how he was living. he found himself parking in front of a massive building, with fairy lights and businessmen and women. 

 

he owned a unit on the 34th floor, his parents bought him if he ever decides to study at one of the most prestigious universities after high school. he ruffled his hair in confusion and anger as he entered the building. 

* * *

 

**_THE NEXT DAY,_ **

 

**_jaemin:_ **

_ heey uh, we were worried for you  _

_ where are you rn?  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ rather not say.  _

 

**_jaemin:_ **

_ please. we need to know.  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ you're not following me.  _

 

**_jaemin:_ **

_ [attached photos]  _

_ we're all still dazed  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ im just somewhere ik im safe,  _

_ no not in chenle's arms,  _

 

**_jaemin:_ **

_ awh:(((( that's ok bub if u come home we'll treat you out!!!!  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ nah im good haha _

 

**_jaemin:_ **

_ :((((  _

_ we can't contact lele either :((( we're sorry.  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ i pushed him away, i deserve this. i was an asshole to him  _

_ he was broke and i was everything he had | _

_ he was broke and i was everything he |  _

_ he was broke and i was everything | _

_ he was broke and i was | _

_ he is broken.  _

 

**_jaemin:_ **

_ i know jejsjejeks both of you are :(((((((  _

 

**_jisung:_ **

_ bye hyung take care all of you.  _

* * *

 

his mother had called to check on him, and as what you can tell he lied. that's one thing he's excellent at anyways, he just lied down on bed thinking of how wrong he was to push someone who loves him so dearly, everything was kicking in. he regained his senses as he felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. 

 

he couldn't tell how many hours he wept for the boy he loved and was now torn into pieces. he sat up and looked at the ceiling when suddenly his phone rang. 

 

_ “hello? is this mister park jisung?” _

 

_ “yes? and to whom am i speaking to?” _

 

_ “kim dongyoung, sir i have called to inform you about mister zhong chenle and we are devastated to tell you this but he isn't looking healthy, he lost a lot of weight, his eyes were bloodshot and he was mentally and physically tired. i'm sorry, he's currently resting at their family friend's hospital in shanghai.” _

 

_ “oh…thank you mr kim,” _

 

_ “you sir are welcome, enjoy your day.”  _

 

the line ended and jisung was speechless. he immediately got up, in hopes to catch a flight but again his phone rang. 

 

_ “i know my men must have called you about my son's condition but i'll have you know i don't want to see you here, i don't need you to come here. you're gonna make everything worse, you always do. leave my son alone understood?”  _

 

_ “y-y-yes…mr zhong.” _

 

_ “good, i'm expecting you to never enter his life ever again.”  _

 

it was overwhelming. from the start, if both had known that it would just end like this maybe things like this wouldn't have happened. maybe they'd just remain as tutor buddies. you see, the reason why the zhongs would  _ never _ let someone who is part of the  **park** family join them is because of a tragic past. 

 

jisung's grandfather had killed chenle's grandfather, and those two used to be the best of friends, he had been brutally murdered and so from then on, there was a feud between their families. jisung had met chenle in a small, packed christmas shop. jisung was last minute shopping for his friends, chenle just entered because he found it adorable,  _ but he was MUCH MORE adorable in jisung's opinion.  _

 

and the two were flustered over each other, eventually they were actually entering the same school, chenle needed help with math and jisung volunteered to help him. that was the start of a beautiful yet gloomy love story. 

* * *

  
  


**_3 YEARS LATER,_ **

 

“ji..sung?” 

 

“mr zhong.”

 

“why are you addressing me like that? you've never been that formal, what happened?”

 

as always chenle was a child like happy pill he once owned. he seemed younger, happier but not to the fullest his eyes didn't smile. jisung only chuckled as he sat down. 

 

“long time no see chenle.”

 

“hmm i know, you're 23 now it was like yesterday when you turned 13.”

 

“i see, and you look prettier and younger. seeing anyone?”

 

jisung asked while opening his expensive leather wallet, taking out an old flower. the two had eaten lunch together and it was awkwardly silent till jisung spoke. they were currently in paris where chenle was attending fashion week with his brother yukhei. jisung was there for a business meeting. 

 

“...no.” 

 

jisung only nodded as he ate a spoonful of mashed potato. chenle watching as he blushed madly “uh you? i heard jeno and jaemin were engaged! mark and hyuck too!” 

 

“yeah…they are, do you plan to be tied down at an early age?”

 

_ “with you yeah i wouldn't mind─”  _

 

jisung felt himself shake from those words. the younger boy slowly placed his hands on the table, chenle raising his brows in confusion, he was about to ask when he saw jisung raise his hand. 

 

“because i already am.” 

 

jisung completed his sentence as chenle felt lifeless, was this the boy who taught him how to do trigonometry? was this the boy who cried because he didn't buy him boba? he grew up too fast then. 

 

the golden ring jisung wore was really pretty, simple and elegant, but in the back of chenle's mind as he congratulated jisung, the ring chenle bought for jisung and was currently being crushed by chenle's own hands underneath the table is much prettier. 

  
  



End file.
